The Day After Valentine's Day
by Oceans in Hand
Summary: Ever wondered what happened when Sora and Nao woke up the morning after Valentine's Day? SoraNao, with mentions of YoruRan. Oneshot, implications of sex.


**Hokay guys, here's the deal-- I have _completely _rewritten this. The main points are still that same, but yeah. Beginning to end, all redone. And here's why: this story has gotten positive feedback from, by my standards, a _lot _of people. Primarily in the form of favorites. And that was eating me up because _I _didn't feel like this story was the best I could do, so, after much forgetfulness, I have (finally, finally, _finally_) rewritten it. And goddamn am I proud of it, haha!**

**I hope you guys like this rewrite as much as you seemed to like the original. ****Please tell me your thoughts (with, as always, reviews :D).**

**-Oceans**

**((This story takes place after the end of the sixth episode and before the seventh. They killed us all by skipping right over the morning after scene, and this is one of my interpertations as to what might have happened.))**

* * *

**--Sunao--**

**-**

**-**

Sunao shivered and curled, groping blindly for the blanket.

Vaguely, as he searched, he wondered how his roommate's scent had gotten into _his _bed. Maybe he'd pitched his elephant across the room during the night- it wouldn't have been the first time, and God knew the thing was saturated enough to carry the smell with it…

Not that he really cared…it didn't smell…_bad, _exactly, it…

He dug his nose into the mattress and filled his lungs, fighting off the tremor that shot down his spine as he did.

Sora carried a distinct odor about him. He used harbor breeze deodorant and cherry shampoo, fresh cotton-scented fabric softener and more. Nao often wondered _why _he bought such a strange assortment of flavors, but never enough to ask.

You might not be willing to believe it, but, all of those scents combined together to make a…rather memorable aroma.

But the cause of the shivers that racked the small boy's body wasn't from something store bought; it was Sora's personal smell, the stench off of his skin. The one that was most detectable when Hashiba looked most edible- immediately after his morning shower, or a particularly hard workout in gym…

Sunao noticed the shift in his thoughts and scowled, color rising to his cheeks.

He smelled like water, like sunlight, and shade and cold air, things that didn't _have _a scent. It wasn't fair, damn it! That an idiot like Hashiba could somehow harness a smell that didn't exist and make him shiver and quake with it. God, it was so strong…he could taste it in his _mouth…_

Nao dismissed the train of thought abruptly, and when his mind was truly clear again he realized what it was he felt beneath his fingers.

Bare skin.

_His _skin.

_Oh…no…_He squinted his closed eyes and bit his lip, dismay stabbing into his belly like an icy thorn. _No, no, no, no…not now, not this, please, Ran, you wouldn't do this to me…_

Nao opened his eyes, his fears confirmed in a quick glance. It wasn't Hashiba's scent in his bed- it was _him _in _Hashiba's _bed.

Naked, cold, covered in dried sweat and sore in a very specific place.

His dug his teeth into his lip to suppress a desperate whimper. There was absolutely no question as to why he was where he was.

He glanced over his shoulder. Some of the tension drained out of his body when he saw Sora's gently moving chest. His face was tucked, out of site in the cradle of his arms, his blue hair like a pointy bush sticking out at the top. He was on side like Sunao, and one of his knee poked softly against the back of Nao's thighs, resting stacked on each other. Just as soon as the pink haired boy noted that, that pleasantly placed knee moved, shifted just enough to make him flinch and squeak.

Nao turned his eyes back to the wall, exhaling somberly.

He was confused. Had been for awhile, about his feelings towards the boy he currently shared a bed with. Ran's feelings for Yoru, for Hashiba's body polluted his own, and blurred the line…

He sighed again as his eyelids gently drifted down. He'd given up on the blanket.

Sunao cracked his eye again. He took a deep breath and lurched up.

_"Aaaaahhhhhhh!!"_

Sora woke so violently he nearly flailed his way off the side of the bed. Nao took a long look at his wide blue eyes as they darted back and forth and grasped the situation with surprising speed.

Then his roommate joined him in screaming.

-

-

**--Sora--**

**-**

**-**

He'd never really been a graceful sleeper.

Sora's favorite position to sleep in was sprawled out like a giant X on his bed, his shirt pushed up from his stomach, his elephant under one arm and a string of drool trailing down his cheek.

This morning, however, he woke, curled partly on his side, his hips turned so his chest pressed against the bed. His arms were bented around his head, protecting, he thought, his eyes from the sunlight that filled the room. It must be intense; pins of it pierced the hot, fleshy cave, he could see. He smacked his mouth contentedly, ignoring the thick, slimy taste of morning breath. One of his hands was fisted in his hair; he rubbed his knuckles lazily against his skull and yawned.

He felt springy. Must have had a good sleep.

Stretching his legs with a soft groan, Sora took a brief glance across the room at Nao's empty bed. Figures. Guy must be getting his breakfast…boy, did he love breakfast.

Sora winced and bit back a giggle. Oh god, a Nao-chan who had missed his "first meal of the day" was a scary thing indeed- particularly if _he'd_ somehow helped him miss it.

Heh, heh, scary, when he was angry, but downright adorable when he was pouting, or fuming, or, god, even giving him the cold shoulder. Really, he couldn't blame Yoru for being so crazy about Ran.

Well, it was still kind of weird…two guys together like _that, _and all…but he was quickly getting used to it. What with Nanami-chan and sensei, Ichikawa and his monster crush on Nagase-sensei…not to _mention _the terrible two, Yoru and Ran. _They _contributed the most to Sora's adaptation, all those time he and Nao had woken in compromising positions.

Compromising, arousing...

Sora's sunny mood vanished.

He'd kissed Nao before. And he'd done it when he was in his right mind, when he was himself and he _knew _what he was doing when he reached out to hold the boy's face. Yes, in his right mind…

…but Sunao hadn't been.

He'd come to himself suddenly, in the middle of bending his neck to arrest his friend's mouth, and he hadn't stopped. If curiosity killed cats, it made teenage boys kiss each other.

He'd…he'd just wanted to know if he tasted good. He certainly looked like he did.

(He did.)

Sora had to close his mouth against the moan that arose with the memory. Sweet, spicy, like a mix of the fruit drink Nao had had with dinner and the chapstick he used and something else, something heady and primal that made Sora's blood boil- _that's _what he'd tasted as he'd coaxed his friend's tongue into his mouth, a flavor that detonated his brain cells and set off fireworks in his heart, made his hands shake with the need to grab him and hold him hard enough to bruise, leave a mark on him so everyone else knew to _stay away_…

…that time, when he'd remembered what he was doing- kissing _Ran, _kissing _Nao, _kissing a _boy_- he pretended to come back to himself and pitched a fit. He'd been so horrified at himself, he'd…

He hadn't thought he was capable of doing something so low.

He slumped in on himself in almost a sulk and gnawed on tip of his finger moodily.

Where he tasted something quite different from Fujimori. No, it was...

Semen. On his finger.

Blood rushed to his face as he stared, wide eyed and wide awake at the offending appendage. What-? How?! He- he didn't do stuff like…like…like _that _in _bed! _He-!

He stopped as idea formed. Oh, dear, no…

Sora peeked between his arms and went white as a sheet. Yup. That was what he'd expected.

He was facing Sunao's back. Pale and exposed, gnarled and tangled hair draped over him like a pink spiderweb, curled up and shivering gently. The blanket was draped over his hips, low enough that Sora could spy the slight rounding of his--

Fighting to keep his breathing even against panic and something else, Sora retreated once again behind his arms.

He didn't know what to do. He did, he would, he'd…

He'd just do what he'd down that time, and it would be all right.

He'd wait. He'd pretend, and eventually it would...

He didn't have to wait long

_"Aaaaahhhhhhh!!"_

It would all work out. Sunao was an understanding person once he calmed down enough.

* * *

**Oh yeah, according to dictionaryDOTcom, _arrest _is defined as:**

Arrest – verb  
1. to seize (a person) by legal authority or warrant; take into custody: The police arrested the burglar.  
2. to catch and hold; attract and fix; engage: The loud noise arrested our attention.  
3. to check the course of; stop; slow down: to arrest progress.

**With that defination, imagine Sora _arresting _Sunao's lips and tell me that is not a sexy picture XD**

**Ho yeah, there's that huge, mega run on up there, I'm sorry for that! I just couldn't find a place where a period wouldn't be...in the way...haha.**


End file.
